This invention relates generally to containers for safely storing, displaying, and dispensing fishing lures such that the lures, and their hooks and rigging, do not become entangled or damaged, or cause damage to persons or things which might otherwise come in contact with the lures. The present invention more specifically relates to novel elongate holders for leadered fishing lures of different types, including those with bait attached, and is designed to receive and retain such lures neatly and safely during periods of non-use.
A large variety of leadered fishing lures are available for use in attracting and engaging game fish of different species and sizes. Many of such lures have a monofilament or wire leader which can be up to several feet in length, often terminating at the tie end with a dosed loop for attachment to a fishing line and at the opposite or free end with an attached or integral fish-attracting lure having one or more fishhooks, and commonly having a natural bait affixed thereto. Generally a fisherman will own many such fishing lures, and will have them present in his tackle box or boat when fishing. Lures will be selected and secured to the fishing line of a rod and reel assembly throughout a fishing trip, depending on the species and size of fish which may be present in different areas of the waters being fished.
While fishing from a boat, it is normal to work several fishing rods at a time, and to change lures repeatedly and frequently on each line in an effort to determine which lures will be most successful for attracting fish that day. When using lures with natural bait, the lures must be changed repeatedly and frequently to allow for replacement of missing or tattered bait with a fresh, undamaged bait. As a result of this activity, which at times can become quite frenzied, those lures just taken out of use can entangle or damage lures which are awaiting being put into use.
Upon entanglement, leaders may become damaged, and if made of wire are especially susceptible to kinking, which can result not only in unnatural movement of the lure during fishing, thereby rendering the lure unattractive to the fish, but also can result in weakening of the leader which may lead to frustrating break-offs once the fisherman's prey has been engaged.
Various means have been devised for storing and handling lures in an attempt to avoid some of the aforementioned problems, however, each of the many devices known to the prior art has proven either inconvenient or ineffective in at least one regard. Further, none of the devices known to the prior art solves all of the above problems and at the same time allows for storage of multiple lures rigged with natural baits and leaders, from freezing through thawing, without entanglement or damage to either the baits or the leaders. In recognition of the aforementioned problems in the state of the art, the subject invention has been conceived and has now been reduced to practice.